


Best Present

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Difficult Pregnancy, M/M, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of being on bed rest, Blaine couldn’t even enjoy Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Present

“There,” Kurt leaned back, grinning. “You look very festive.”

“Seriously Kurt?” Blaine raised his eyebrows, not looking the least bit threatening with his Santa hat and far too tight Christmas sweater. 

 

“Yeah! I couldn’t quite get the tree up the stairs but this is good!” Kurt motioned around the room at the tinsel and lights. “It’s Christmasy.”

“Honey,” Blaine leaned forward with great difficulty and took his hands. “Go downstairs and spend the holiday with your family. Carole has been working hard on dinner all day and you need to go celebrate. I’ll just nap up here and eat some leftovers.”

“Maybe you can come down for a bit?”

“The doctor says no,” Blaine gave him a sad smile. “It’s fine. Christmas happens every year.”

Pre-term labor had surprised them both a few months ago. Male pregnancies were always riskier than females and they had spent several terrifying hours thinking that they were going to lose their baby. Blaine had been told to spend the rest of his pregnancy on bed rest and was stuck in the upstairs of the Hummel house for the last few months, slowly going crazy. 

Kurt kissed him gently and made his way downstairs. After a moment, Blaine leaned back and turned on the television, flipping through a few channels before settling on a rerun of Chopped. He placed a hand on his belly and pulled his hat off. 

The door opened again and Blaine glanced over, grinning as Kurt, Carole and Burt carried in plates and extra chairs. He pushed himself up slightly and accepted the plate of food. Kurt sat down next to him and they touched their forks before sharing a kiss.

“Well, to our last Christmas before this little bundle of joy arrives,” Burt announced and Blaine laughed.

“Not a moment too soon,” he grinned. 

It wasn’t the way Blaine had imagined Christmas. He was used to the big celebrations, fancy parties, multiple course dinners, and elegant clothing. This was the exact opposite. They were sitting in a room covered in cheesy decorations in their pajamas around a bed. It was different but it was so perfect. 

Blaine winced a little at a sharp pain in his side and moved his plate aside to rub his belly. He rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, ignoring the pains every so often. Then he felt the sharpest pain and a sudden gush between his legs.

“My water broke,” he said dumbly, staring at the growing wet spot on the bed. 

Kurt jumped up and grabbed the bag sitting by the door as Burt helped him to his feet. The rush to the hospital and delivery went by in a flash. Blaine was aware of the pain and overwhelming emotions as he held his husband’s hand, gritting his teeth and sobbing through the contractions. 

But when he held little Finnegan in his arms he didn’t even remember a moment of the pain. It felt almost surreal to hold his son in his arms after dreaming about him and waiting for so long. He stared down at his son in awe; Kurt curled up next to him. 

“He’s perfect,” Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled. 

“I know it’s crazy but…he looks like Finn,” Blaine ran a finger along his cheek. “That…look he had whenever he heard music you know? Like he was always experiencing it for the first time.”

“He would have loved him,” Kurt smiled against Blaine’s temple, kissing him gently. 

“We only have a few more minutes of Christmas,” Blaine said softly, glancing at the clock. Finnegan snuffled in his arms and he shushed him softly, rocking him. 

“We already got our perfect present,” Kurt stared down at their son and Blaine grinned up at him. 

“How are we going to top this next year?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: for holiday prompt! Mpreg!Blaine stuck on bed rest because of a recent scare (nothing too serious but enough for the doctor to order him to stay off his feet for a bit)Feeling down because he has to spend Christmas (his favorite holiday) upstairs in their room so Kurt seeing Blaine’s holiday cheer start to dwindle decides to bring Christmas to him as a surprise. Super fluffy with a tiny bit of blangst added! Happy Holidays! <3
> 
> Prompt by wavesuponatropicalshore: Christmas prompt: Kurt and Blaine is at the Hudmels home, after Finn passing, and Blaine is nine months pregnant. His water breaks during Christmas dinner, and chaos follows. Happy and loving family, with a happy ending. Would love for the baby to be named after Finn in some way. :) Merry Christmas. :)


End file.
